The Unimaginable
by OCDtwinerdOWD
Summary: Sam and Leah were perfectly happy and in love. What happens when there best friend Rachel Black begins to act weird and Sam disappears. In this story Rachel Black Jacob's older sister phases at a young age just 2 years after there mother passes away when the twins were 8. What happens between Sam, Leah, Rachel and Emily when Sam imprints?
1. Chapter 1

Today is Leah's 18th birthday our anniversary is just a few weeks away. I have plans to ask to take her hand in marriage on the day of our forth year anniversary. I walked over to the Clearwater's house. Quickly making my way up the porch steps and anxious to see my Leah. Seth answered the door and I gave him a bro hug and entered the house. Leah was sitting on the floor in the family room sitting with her legs stretched out across from Rachel Black.

Something about Rachel was different it was like she knew something no one else did. She disappeared for two weeks a few months after she turned 13. After that she slowly started becoming distance with Leah, me, and our old group of friends. All the boys on the rez can think about is Rachel even the boys I talk to from forks fantasize over her. She returned and her muscles and body were just perfect. If she never introduced me to my sweetheart, Leah I would surely ask out Rachel. She does kind of give me the creeps, though. Almost like she is on steroids. She is never at the gym working out yet she has an amazing body of muscles. Rachel disappears at weird times of the day and night and stays out for long periods of time. Leah's been really worried about her.

"Hey Sam." Rachel said as I sat down behind Leah pulling her into my lap.

"Hey Rach" I said back.

"Hey Sammy." Leah said turning her body to give me a quick hug and peck on the lips and turning back to face Rachel.

"Hey Lee-Lee." I laughed tightening my arms around her.

Seth walked over to us and sat down throwing his arm over Rachel. We all laughed at Seth's gester. Rachel played along though. The door swung open and Embry, quil, and Jacob ran inside.

"Whooooo Seth!" Embry teased sitting down next to Seth and giving him a nugie. Rachel laughed giving Seth a kiss on the cheek to bother Embry. She knew the effect she had over boys.

"Get your hands off my sister." Jacob teased Seth laughed pulling Rachel closer to him.

"Food's ready" Sue called from the kitchen.

"God I'm starving" Rachel said. She jumped up and beat us all to the kitchen.

I had my hand around Leah's shoulders as we walked to the kitchen together. Leah looked gorgeous tonight she was wearing a strapless white t-shirt with black skinny jeans that showed off all her curves and some red convers. I dished a plate for the both of us we were eating some of Harry's famous fish fry. Leah and I took a seat next to Rachel. All the boys quickly grabbed their food and rushed to claim the empty chair next to Rachel. I was a little shocked to see little Seth sneak through them all and claim the chair I thought for sure he would loose. We all laughed at the boys and I pulled Leah's chair closer to mine giving my girl a kiss.

We talked at the table and food was only thrown twice okay maybe 3 or 4 times. Harry walked though the door and joined us for dinner. Rachel and Harry both watched eachother for a while Rachel seemed pissed and Harry seemed not to care. Embry coughed getting their attention back onto the topic of the football game. Quil's phone rang and he set down his forked and whipped off is hand before picking it up to answer.

"Quil" He said answering the question. "Ya shes here." Quil said Rachel sunk down in her chair. Leah Quil and Embry laughed but me and Jacob gave eachother a knowing look. We knew this meant Rachel would have to leave and not be back for hours Jacob and I are both worried about her. Harry coughed trying to break our stare. Quil handed his phone to Rachel.

"what up?" Rachel said into the phone to Old Quil. "Ya the Cullens move back in two days." She said. "Ya I think he is next im been watching him." Rachel nodded her head her face strained "Ya I'll keep an eye on his temper. Bye ill call you later." She hung up the phone and handed it back across the table to quil.

"You have to go?" Asked jake.

"What? No I don't have to go." Rachel said answering his question she seemed confused. I smirked and went back to eating.

After dinner and dessert the boys and Rachel said goodbye and happy birthday to Leah and went outside to play soccer down by the beach. Leah and I stayed behind at her house. Im laying on Leah's bed and she is laying beside me with her head on my chest.

"You tired Baby?" I asked running a hand down her hair. She nodded and moaned throwing a leg over me and scooting closer to me.

"I love you Lee Lee"

"Forever and Always?" She asked. I lifted he head up and moved my head down to hers kissing her on the lips.

"Forever and Always." I whispered breaking the kiss and laying back down.

"I love you too Sam. Forever and always


	2. Chapter 2

Embry Pov

After we ate at the Clearwater's place and celebrated Leah's birthday we all mad our way down to the beach. Leaving Sam and the Clearwater's (except Seth) time to celebrate alone as a family.

"Up for a game of soccer?" Quil asked holding up a soccer ball.

"Hell ya!" Rachel said jumping up and grabbing the ball from Quil.

"Rachel and Seth vs. the rest of us?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we began to play.

We started off with the ball. Quil passed it to Jake. Seth gained control of it though and elbowed Jake out of is way. Seth passed the ball up to Rachel. I ran up and blocked her from the goal.

"Embry don't be stupid you know there is no point in blocking me. I snickered.

"Love you too babe. I said giving her a half smile. She laughed and got the ball around me. I slapped her butt as she passed me. TO the boys it would have looked like and accident but Rachel and I both knew it wasn't.

Rachel kicked the ball over Quil's head into the goal. Rachel and Seth high fived. Quil and Jake groaned in disappointment. I smirked and got back in my position waiting for the next play to begin.

Rachel Pov

After Seth and I creamed the boys at soccer we all sat down in a circle on the sand in middle of the field we had set up. We all began to talk.

"So do you think there doing it right now?" Jake asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know! Sam and Leah." Jake said in a "duh" voice.

"No Leah would never date to do it with my parents in the house." Seth answered to Jake.

"Sucks for Sam." Embry said. I laughed and looked down watching as I dug my hands in the sand.

"So Rachel I hacve a truth or dare question for you." Quil said. I looked up at him.

"Truth." I said.

"Who's your crush?" Quil asked. All the boys looked at me.

"OOO…..Rachel!" Seth teased.

"That's easy bet I could guess it." Jake said. I looked at him.

"Paul Lahote." I blushed and looked back down playing with my hands in the sand again.

"Are you fucking joking Paul Lahote! He's such a player." Embry yelled.

"Yep Paul Lahote." I said getting up.

"Wait Rachel where you going?!" Quil asked.

"I have 8 missed calls from Harry and Old Quil." I said showing them my phone screen. "I got to get going." I ran out into the forest stripped out of my clothes and phased. Another fucking night alone patrolling. I can't wait till Sam joins me.

Leah's Pov (3 weeks LATER)

I slipped on my shirt and headed down the stairs. My mother, Sue, was on the phone and she frowned when she saw me. Well hello to you too mom.

"No he is not her." She said into the phone. She talked a while before she handed the phone off to me.

"Hello" I said.

" Hey Leah its Allison." Why would Sam's mom need to talk to me? " Sam never came home last night I was hoping he was with you." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"No he's not here."

"Do you have and idea where he might be?" Allison asked.

"No"

"Call me if you find out anything please." I hung up the phone after she said that. I can't listen to anymore of this. Where is my Samuel?

I ignored my mother's are you okay and I'm sorry. I walked out the door. I found Sam's truck about a block down the dirt road to the east of my house. I picked up his clothes that were shredded all over the ground around the tuck. I fell to the ground leaning up against the truck crying. I hugged the shattered clothes to my chest. I notice paw prints heading heading towards the forest. They started where I was sitting. I looked behind me to see 3 scratches going down the back door of the truck. I screamed in fright. I jumped up and followed the tracks into the forest.

My heart beat rapidly against my chest. I stumbled on something. Another set of paw tracks joined in here. I picked up what I stumble on. It was in one of the prints from the new trail. I gasped in shock.

It was the charm bracelet Rachel always wears around her ankle. She never takes it off. The bracelet was the last gift she ever got from her mom. I turned around afraid to go any further. I didn't run home though I ran to the Black's house.

I knocked on the door and was a little surprised when Rachel answered. She looked tired and restless. Her eyes were droopy like she was stressed out and up all night. I held up her bracelet. She examined it and looked at me weird.

"Leah what were you doing in the woods?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel what were you doing with Sam? He never came home last night."

"Leah Sam's going through a hard time right now. The best thing you can do right now is calm down and wait. Be patient." Rachel was shaking a lot. I was getting a little scared. Billy rolled up in his wheel beside her.

"Leah I think you should go now. Your dad wants you home." I threw the bracelet down in front of Rachel.

"I hate you!" I yelled turning around and walking down the porch steps. I ran home crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Pov

I dropped off Leah at school. We kissed goodbye than I speeded off down the road. I didn't go straight to my mom's house though. I drove around for a while. I kept my eyes on the road and my grip hard on the wheel with both hands as I thought.

My father abandoned me when I was a child. My mother tried to raise me as best she could. She had to work two jobs though in order to provide for us, the house and put food on the table as my father never helped financially, she wasn't around much. As soon as I turned sixteen, I got a job and helped support my mom. She worked at the Tribal Office of Affairs on the made it easy for me to get a job there also. It wasn't glamorous. I mostly was an errand boy, but I was able to finally start contributing. Mom quit her second job once I was able to pay for my own things.

I had been thinking about my father a lot lately for some reason. Every time I did, I would begin to shake. My father's abandonment should have made me a rebellious, angry youth. A part of me did feel angry. In fact, I seemed to get angrier about his absence in my life every day, though I thought I put it behind me years ago. I guess not.

It was then that I saw him. Across the street was my father. I hadn't seen him in years but I would have recognized him anywhere. Fury like nothing I had ever felt before shot through my body. I parked my truck in the first spot I found. The spot was in front of a little sport shop name Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I got out of my truck and trying not to make me look weird or it being obvious I was watching him.

My father looked well fed, his stomach bulging out from his body, and he seemed like a man who was perfectly content with his life. He had his arm around a woman who looked young, younger than me.

I wanted to go across the street and rip his throat out. I was shaking so badly that when I looked at my hands they seemed blurry to me. The fever I always had lately, worsened, and the heat shot through my whole body until I felt like I was going to suffocate from it. The pins and needles sensation that had plagued my skin for weeks went from irritating to feeling like I was being stabbed by a thousand knives. Instead of killing my father like I wanted to, I jumped in my car and screeched out of the parking lot as fast as I could. I raced all the way back to La Push, shaking so hard that I could barely hold onto the wheel.

As soon as I got home, I jumped out of my car and just stood outside, I couldn't stop the shacking. I was looking at my mother's worn down house. Everything about my mom looked worn down. She was so thin that half the time it looked like a strong wind could break her. She had the look of being permanently exhausted. Compared to her, my father looked like the fat cat who swallowed the canary. Unlike my mother, he had looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

The fury I felt raged through me again. I knew that I was going to be violently sick and instead of heading towards the house, I ran to the forest. The hot pain shot through my spine again and I felt like I was going to be incinerated from the heat that was coursing through me. I didn't know what was happening but I knew one thing for sure. I was going to die.

That's when it happened. My clothes felt too tight on me. They fell away like shredded paper. My skin ripped away from my body and I felt like I had exploded. Only a second later, whatever was left of my body seemed to fuse back together and I felt taller than I had ever felt before. My lips curled back from my teeth and I tried to scream, but instead of a scream I heard a howl. I looked down at my hands, but instead of hands, I saw black paws. What the hell was going on? Was I going insane? What do I tell my mom? To Leah?!

"I've been waiting for you to phase." I stopped running when I heard Rachel's thoughts in my head.A giant white wolf came out of the trees and followed my trail. The wolf stopped in front of me.

"How is this…What is this?!" I asked. I was afraid. What am I?

"You've heard the legends." She said. I thought back to when I was younger. Before bed each night mom would tell me the legends.

"Ya but I never actually belived they were true."

"You'd be amazed." She rolled her wolf eyes. She turned around and started walking away in the direction she came from.

"Don't worry im not leaving im just running to the other side of the rez to patrol."

"Wait how are we even communicating?"

"It's a wolf pack thing my last pack took it as far as 500 miles."

"Your old pack?" There were more of us?

"Well if you can call it that. I phased and only two of the old pack were still phased. I phased the day they both stopped phasing. They taught me everything I know. I never heard the legends before I phased because no one thought it was possible for a girl to phase."

"So you're the first girl to phase ever?"

"Yep. First female to phase in Quileutte history."

"How old were you?"

"13 or 14"

"then why do you sneak out more now then you did when you first phased?" I was confused.

"Because I phased just as the Cullens, a vampire coven in Forks, moved out of town. I did not need to phase so much while they were gone."

"Then why did I need to phase? What happened to the Cullen's? Where did they go?"

"They moved away two years ago so people wouldn't start questioning them never aging. They are slowly moving back now. Having Vampires in the area cause the gene in us to react and next thing you know…"

"Poof you're a wolf!" I finished the sentence for her. She laughed. " Do you know who is going to phase next?"

"Jared Cameron. He is my guess he's already has ben complaining to his dad about not feeling good." I felt bad I did not want my friend to phase yet I wanted to have more buddies in the pack. I did not want to be distant from my friends because of this.

"Oh"

"Ya. I am going to phase back howl if any vampires or if something seems off."

"How do you phase back?"

"Calm down and think of something that makes you happy. It took me a week and a half to phase back."

"So that Is were you were. Wait how do I know what a vampire smells like?"

"Believe me you will know." Just like that she was gone. I was left to my thoughts alone just me. I felt out of it. I felt. Empty.

Jared Pov

I was just waking up. I love Saturdays. No school, Sleep, Eat, Sleep some more, use the restroom, and eat a lot more. I stretched my arms in the air and leaned to my left and too my right. I kicked my feet up over the side of my bed and slowly stood up. I made my way down stairs and grabbed a bag of chips. I slumped down onto the couch and got comfy.

The phone rang. I moaned.  
"Mom the phone." No reply. "Mom the phone!" I yelled again. The ring of the phone stung my ears. "MOM THE PHONE!" I shouted. No reply. She owes me for this, I got up off the couch and answered the phone.

"Were not interested!" I growled. Did I just growl?

"Jared it is Leah. Sam is missing and I think Rachel might know something about it." Ya gossip hour with Leah. I rolled my eyes. Shoot me now, this is going to be a long day.

Leah explained to me about what she found in the woods and about conversations she had with Sam's mom and Rachel. Though the conversation with Rachel did not explain much or end well. I began to take it more seriously when she sent a text to my cell of a picture.

The picture was of Sam's white truck pulled over across the dirt road from the forest edge. There was 3 claw marks running down the side of the truck and wolf prints on the ground in front of the truck. I was beginning to freak out a little.

"Leah I'm going to figure some stuff out I will call you if I find anything usable."

"Thank you Jared."

"Ya thanks anytime Leah." Leah was like a sister to me she was my first friend since I was 2, we did a swim class together, and have been best friends ever since. I hung up the phone and dialed Sam. The ringing stopped and I was shocked.


End file.
